Memory loss
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Hiei losses his memory and cannot remember anyone! Now he is hearing a voice in his head and seeing disturbing visions that may be his past. Will he surcome to his past or start a new life?
1. losing memory and who r u

Guess what everyone I have a new story YAY! Ok now I have ANOTHER story idea and I hope it goes threw well!

Disclaimer: I do not and WILL never own Yu Yu Hakusho all i own are all my zombie weigner dogs!

Chapter 1

Hiei sat up in his usual tree watching a raging storm from a high branch. 'Ningens may be pathetic at everything but the only good thing they have is these storms.' Hiei thought as he watched another clash of blinding lightning.

He closed his eyes and figured that he would try and sleep now or else he would be up all night.

But when sleep finally overtook him and he couldn't hear the pounding rain or see the blinding light of the lightning. A load BOOM racked the air startling Hiei and he fell out of his tree right onto the solid ground, head first.

He was still conscious but now he really wished he wasn't as he cursed the lightning for causing him such pains in his head.

Rain beat down upon his tiny form as he lay there in pain. He would have moved but he was paralyzed in place and could only wait until finally he fell unconscious.

NEXT MORNING

Kurama walked down threw the empty park as it was the closest way to his school. He stopped suddenly when he sensed Hiei's energy nearby and very low.

Following the energy he soon found his friend drenched in last nights rain and just laying on the ground.

"Hiei!" He ran over and bent down. "What did you do?" He asked picking him up slightly.

There was no response from him and Kurama finally decided he would have to take him home to check him, although this meant missing school.

He took all the deserted streets and carried Hiei to his house. He was careful about whether his mom was home but when he saw she wasn't he took his friend to his room and grabbed the first aid that had been sitting on his desk. (Convenient isn't it?)

There was only one open wound that Kurama could find and that was on his head. "What did you do?" He asked again putting the bandage on his head and then laying him on his bed to sleep.

'I told him he could stay here last night, but he had to turn it down. Now look what happened.' He thought walking out and into the living room.

Later on

Hiei awoke later in the day and looked around, 'Where am I?' he asked himself looking around once more and sitting up.

'How did I get here?' He stood up and decided he would leave. (How Hiei like I must say.)

He opened the door slowly and went out, it seemed quiet enough but he still kept alert.

It wasn't until he got to the end of the hall when someone said, "I thought you would wake up soon Hiei." He looked over at the red head boy, then behind him. Was this guy talking to him?

"Me?" Hiei asked quietly

"Yes Hiei you." Kurama stood up and started to walk over, trying not to think about what was going on.

"Who are you exactly?" Kurama's mouth literally dropped at this, how could he not remember him, his best friend?

"I'm Kurama Hiei, your best friend." He said reassuringly. "And I'm Hiei?"

"Yes you're Hiei you don't remember me?"

"No." Hiei said confidently but still tense about the red read.

'This is not good, this is REALLY not good.' Kurama told himself trying to think about what to do.

"Hiei, do you want to watch T.V?" He asked, Kurama knew he had to keep Hiei close so he didn't wander into the Ningenkai (sp?) and do something bad.

Excitedly Hiei shook his head and went to sit on the couch, a smile plastered on his face. 'Wow I never thought I would see Hiei smile,' Kurama thought going over and handing him the remote.

Hiei flipped threw the channels until he found something he liked; it was a very violent show.

This surprised Kurama, Hiei didn't know who he was or who anyone else was either, and yet he still knew exactly what he liked. Shaking off the thought Kurama took his communicator out of his pocket and flipped it open.

Koenma's face appeared momentarily and he looked right in the screen as if trying to get threw it. "Kurama, what is it?" He asked

"It seems we have a problem sir." He announced, Koenma backed up in surprise.

"A problem, and I didn't know about it? What kind?" Kurama kept himself from laughing a bit but went on to speak. "It' s Hiei sir."

"OH NO HE DIDN'T DIE DID HE!"

"Koenma sir you would know if he did but no he didn't."

"Then what happened, nothing can be worse then having one of our spirit detectives die?" He asked getting more close to the screen.

Before Kurama could go on explaining Koenma looked over in a different direction. "Ogre I said chocolate not white milk!" Kurama lifted an eyebrow as a pink screen came on with the words, 'Please wait.' Written in white.

A minute later Koenma came back, but this time he was holding a club. Kurama could only imagine what he had done to Ogre. "You were saying."

""I'm sorry to say but there can be things worse then one of us dying. Hiei has lost his memory."

"WHAT!" Koenma literally shouted causing Hiei to turn from his show.

"It's true I'm sorry to say he doesn't remember me, himself, or anything." He went on to explain.

"Alright well keep him in your sights at all times and I'll contact Yusuke and Kuwabara. NOT STRAWBERY YOU IDIOT!" Then the screen went fuzzy again.

Kurama shut the communicator and looked over at Hiei. "Who was that?" He asked, "No one." Hiei shrugged and went back to his show.

'He really did lose his memory, I can only imagine what will happen when Yusuke and Kuwabara find out.' Kurama thought as he to went on watching the show Hiei had picked.

A/N: I know this chapter totally sucked but I thought it was relatively funny. Anyway please review to me and tell me what you think and I will be SO grateful to everyone! **Also read what is below or no updates**

I bet everyone can guess what happens in the next chapter. Also I am thinking of in later chapters having Hiei start to like Yukina, he's her brother and now he lost his memory I think that would be awesome/hilarious! Please send me your idea's and your comments!


	2. The voice

Hey everyone it's about time I finally got around to updating this story I got A LOT of really good reviews about the previous chapter and it made me REALLY happy to hear from everyone. I also heard from a lot of old people and this makes me glad that everyone is reading my other stories also!

Reviewers: Ok if I forget anyone sorry I have to start getting individual sheets for each story and then staple them together, I'll get it right.

Hn. Fool: you will see

MysticalNight: thank you so much!

Jessica: ok

Mr. Leader: lol thank you so much I will remember you always!

Chapter 2 the voice

Yusuke and Kuwabara came over when Kurama phoned them and told then of the situation at hand.

"So Shorty lost his memory?" Kuwabara said stupidly taking Hiei's memory loss into his own hands and touching Hiei's hair. (Just think of what Hiei would do if he knew what was going on and he was in his right mind lol!)

"Yes he did, but how is still a mystery to me." Kurama explained

"Yo Hiei what did you do to lose your memory?" Yusuke shouted over to Hiei who now sat on the floor with a confused look on his face as Kuwabara messes with his hair.

"And you are?" He asked as Yusuke got frustrated with him.

He jumped up and grabbed the helpless Hiei by the scruff of his cloak. (That sounded kind of odd.)

Yusuke would have hit him once or twice but the look of complete fear on Hiei's face was enough to make him stop in his tracks.

'Hit him he deserves it.' Came a voice in Hiei's head. He opened his eyes in compete surprise as Yusuke dropped him down to the ground.

"Yusuke that is not the way to deal with this, now please sit down." Kurama said as Yusuke flopped onto the couch. Hiei was more concerned with this new mysterious voice.

'Who are you and who are these people?' He mentally asked.

'The red head is the fox, Kurama. The one who just tried to kill you is the detective, Yusuke. And the idiot is Kuwabara, these are your so called friends.'

Hiei looked around at the now defined people or his so called friends, but who was this mysterious voice?

A/N: Hey please read and review and please make a guess at who you think this voice is thanks!


	3. not what you think

Told you it wasn't what you thought lol! I kill myself lmao!

A/N: I am really sorry about not updating this story in a while but with two other stories that are already deep into there plots and having people DEMAND chapter updates it get kind of a lot.

ALTHOUGH this story is next on my list and I will try my deepest and hardest to get something LONG AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU WANT!

Please review to me telling me what you would like to see in this story, I already have two ideas but I need more.

If I don't get reviews it won't be the end of the world for me it will just take me LONGER to update and I DON'T think anyone would like to see that now would you?

Also I have put the question in every one of my other stories so I MUST do it here…

**WHO IS INARI I NEED INFORMATION ASAP**! (as soon as possible!) I would like or love to know ANYTHING anyone knows about Inari and would deeply love and recognize you if you did this for mE!

Reviewers:

Tsume-Hiei luver: maybe

Hn. Fool: I'm sorry but thanks anyway

Jessica: ok

Navei-no-miko: lol thanks

Me: um ok thanks

Thanks for reading this and I will be sure to start writing the next LONG chapter **but I will only update if I get reviews with any and all information on Inari!** Lol ok then

I be waiting!

Forbiddensoul562

aka: Mr. I'm-going-to-take-over-the-world-and-you're-all-my-human-slaves! (sorry that's my nickname at my school lol.)


	4. Fox Hatred

Guess who's back? YAY I am finally going to update this story and I promise that I will try my all time hardest to make it as long and as good as I can!

Reviewers:

Mr. Leader: I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to forget you! Thanks anyway though!

Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT! I will love you forever!

me: That's ok

WARNING! If anything sounds out of the ordinary or anything it's because I stayed up until 6 in the morning last night and woke up at 9! I have been typing my stories all day so I really have been pushing myself all day.

**(Stantonluver I blame you! You and Inuyashalover made me stay up and torture Gabby!)**

ChapterFox hatred

The four stayed and talked about it for a while but Hiei remained quiet on the floor thinking this whole 'mysterious voice' thing over in his mind.

"What about the last thing he remembers, or better yet what he does remember." Yusuke suggested rubbing his chin in thought. The other three had been trying to figure out how Hiei had lost his memory in the first place.

"You might have a lead on that, I guess we should try." Kurama said falling off his chair and looking over at Hiei. (not literally falling just… oh you know!) "Hiei." Hiei looked over at the red head named Kurama.

"Hiei can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?" He asked smiling at him so Hiei would feel safer in the slightest.

Hiei had to think to recall it but finally something played before him. "Rain, thunder and deep pain. I remember laying on the ground as rain poured on me.

For some reason pain was running threw out my whole body. I also remember thinking something about everything human's had was pathetic."

"Yeah that sounds like shorty." Kuwabara said breaking the silence, but earning a punch on the head from Yusuke.

"Can you remember anything else before that." Kurama asked despite the war between Yusuke and Kuwabara going on beside them.

"No, but maybe later I will." Hiei said smiling slightly.

'His smile is so foreign to me, it breaks me inside just to look at him and know that he doesn't know who and probably not even what hetruly is. I should be happy that Hiei can finally be happy but after living with the other side of him for so long, I miss it already.' He thought still watching his best friend.

Hiei's P.O.V

I watched Yusuke and Kuwabara silently argue and couldn't help but smile at there disagreeing. (Oh my god that does NOT sound anything like Hiei I can't believe I wrote it!)

A sudden pain filled my head and I looked down to the floor trying to regain my sense but it did not come, my vision blurred, I was not shifting or moving as if I were fainting just sitting there staring at the ground with my vision blurred.

Finally it became a total black and I couldn't see anything, it didn't stay like that for long but when the scene did become clear again I was no longer in that room with Yusuke or the others.

No I was standing on the edge of a giant fighting ring. How I got here or what this was I had no idea but something told me I was not doing this now, but this was a memory of mine.

(Ok now for this I am going to try and reenact the fight between two people, please don't yell at me if it is wrong! it is the only thing I have with Kurama fighting and the way i have this fight was threw a preview of it so it is hard for me to really write!)

I looked up onto the ring to see the red head Kurama, bloodied and on all fours. At that moment something told me that that form that I saw was not his true self.

I wondered what was going on, I wanted to look around but my sight was transfixed onto the ring. (He is seeing it threw his own eyes so he really can't do anything considering that this is a memory.)

Suddenly Kurama's head shot up and a giant blue/purple plant came out of know where at a guy Standing across from him. (If you don't know this is the fight with Karasu.)

The plant went inside the man now defined by the picture on a screen as Karasu and started to suck something out of him until he died. (I don't know if that's how it happened I only have the preview of the episode.)

I was shocked out of my mind at this, Kurama was supposed to be my friend and here he had just killed that guy in one movement, how was I supposed to trust him now?

Suddenly my vision blurred again and I found myself in control of my body again and back in that living room.

Kurama sat next to me with his hand on my shoulder as if he had been shaking me out of a daze.

Remembering what I had saw I backed away from him fast my eyes wide.

"Hiei?" His face held concern and Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped. "Hiei what's wrong?" He asked starting to get closer.

I scooted back farther only to hit the wall. The vision of him firing off that plant consumed my thoughts how did i know that he wouldn't do the same thing to me? I didn't know who to trust anymore; at least not him.

'Kurama's not going to hurt you.' There it was again, that voice in my head.

'No, no I can't trust him he killed that guy named Karasu.' I replied back as Kurama stopped and reached out to touch me; of coarse I drew back.

"Hiei what's wrong." He asked Yusuke and Kuwabara were now VERY interested in this scene.

"No you killed that guy." He looked at me confused, how could he not know? How could he live with himself for killing him? (i must say he sounds SO odd!)

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Kurama sent those plants out at Karasu and killed him." 'Karasu, he's been dead for a while.' Kurama thought, (Yes this takes place after the DT.) Kurama drew back surprised.

"Hiei how do you know that?"

"I saw it." Kurama thought about this.

"Hiei Karasu was bad and if I didn't kill him he would have killed me." He explained, "Why are you so afraid of that?" He asked

"You killed someone why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"Because you used to do it all the time." Kuwabara whispered but I heard him perfectly although Yusuke did try to shut him up with his hand.

I only payedslight attention to him; I was to worried about Kurama here. "You don't kill?" I finally asked

"No Hiei I don't." I felt somewhat relived I guess I could trust him again.

Normal P.O.V

Kurama smiled at Hiei before turning around "I have a question," Kuwabara asked out of know where. "Where is Hiei going to stay tonight I mean it is almost four already." (I said they stayed and talked for a while.)

"Yeah and I don't think it would be great if he slept in trees like normal." Yusuke said smiling a bit.

'Tell them you're fine and that you will sleep in the tree.' Came the voice.

'Why I don't want to sleep in a tree.'

'You always sleep in trees you don't need anything from them.' The voice sounded cold and emotionless but still Hiei didn't want to take its advice.

"He can come stay here with me, mother won't mind to much and maybe I can find out something." Kurama said resting on his outstretched arms.

"I will sleep in a tree." Hiei found himself saying but when he realized it he quickly changed his mind, "Never mind." Then he looked away but Kurama looked at him worried anyway, 'That sounds like the old Hiei. I wonder.' He thought to himslef

"Hey I got to go anyway or else Kayko (sp?) Will kill me." Yusuke said getting up, grabbing his school bag and heading for the door.

"Yeah me to my sister(I can't spell her name.) wants me to study tonight so I have to find a way out of it." Kuwabara said while Yusuke chuckled a bit.

"Good luck Kurama, we'll come by tomorrow." Yusuke said walking out the door.

"Well Hiei that certainly was interesting wasn't it." Kurama said getting up and starting to walk to the kitchen.

"Come on." Hiei got up and followed after him.

"Kurama why is it that I feel like that isn't the true you?" (Excellent choice of words I must say!) He asked running up behind him.

Kurama stopped abruptly and wondered if he should say anything about Yoko(my spelling sucks i know!) They sat down at the dining room table.

"I will tell you if you answer a question for me, how did you see my fight with Karasu?"

"I told you I saw it all of a sudden I was at that point and I saw it." Hiei winced as if the memory hurt to think about.

"Why did you want to sleep in a tree then change your mind all of a sudden?" He asked most interested with Hiei's upcoming answer.

"I don't know." It was the honest answer he might just have felt compelled by that voice to say it but he just didn't know.

A/N: I hope that was long enough for everyone I was contradicting whether I wanted to have Kurama finding something out or not. I finally decided no, it would throw my idea off way too much.

Also please everyone TELL ME WHO INARI IS!


	5. a new love

Hey everyone I'm really bored right now so I'm going to update my story for you all and since I have like another two hours on here let's hope I can make this a long chapter.

Reviewers: If i confuse names or something i am DEEPLY SORRY

ShatteredSoul56: Ok thank you SO much omg how can you say i wouldn't like it? I loved it all! I feel so honored! So what if your angsty so am i? Besides thats one of the reasons why you're my idel youwrite such great stories! Thank you for reading and i wish you would be nice and read my FIRST story called 'The Demon Within'!

Mr. Leader: lol thanks for the reviews

Hn.Fool: YES! by the way it was AWSOME!

sadandlonely: thank you

Jessica: not to that story that was the end. But of coarse with this one and my other one!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH I only own my friends Tiff, Nicole, and ERIC HAHA (Yes I own him also, if it weren't for me and my medical tape he wouldn't even BE HERE.)

Chapter 5

"Hm, ok then, are you hungry?" Kurama asked starting to get up. "Yes, but you never answered my question." Hiei answered stopping Kurama.

"Uh, the truth is that I'm really a fox named Youko, I got weak and escaped into this world and took the form of Suiichi Minamino." He said pointing to himself but going to the refrigerator.

'I wonder if triggering something he used like will cause him to remember something or act like himself.' Kurama thought going into the freezer.

(Yes I am going to use Hiei's liking for 'Sweet snow.' Also if you know why people write that he likes ice cram so much can you please tell me I want to know.)

He pulled out a small container and a spoon form the near by drawer and sat down at the table and sliding the cold container and spoon to him then watching the result.

'Stupid fox giving you sweet snow.' Came the voice.

Hiei ignored it and took the container off, he sniffed it's contents and was greeted by a mist of cold air but with that he felt some what better.

"Why is it that I feel relaxed by cold?" Hiei asked finally taking the spoon and spooning out the white contents that the voice had called 'sweet snow.' (Lol I laugh at this.)

"I suppose it is because you are a fire demon so being around cold just helps you in some way." Kurama tried to explain

"Hn, stupid fox." Finally that was what he had been waiting for now it was why he had said it made things harder to decode.

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Hiei said taking another bite then smiling. Kurama let out a sigh, 'you can't blame me for trying.' He said to himself as the door bell rang.

"Hm I wonder who that is?" Kurama said getting up and walking towards the door.

When he opened it he was surprised by who was standing outside. "Hello Kurama I hope I'm not disturbing anything." It was her sweet voice that attracted Hiei's attention.

'Perfect.' Kurama thought leading the girl inside. "Not at all what brings you here?" He asked.

"I heard Hiei had lost his memory and I wanted to see if it was true and how bad it was." She said

Then he saw her, she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life, but who was she? She seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yes I'm sorry to say it is Yukina." Kurama said as they went back into the dining room.

(**WRANING **Before I proceed any further everyone MUST no that Yukina and Kuwabara are NOT together in this one with that said I think you will understand where I am going with this.)

"Hello Hiei do you remember me?" She asked going down to his height. "No I don't but you are very pretty."

'Don't say that!' The voice screamed to him, and in reality Kurama was trying to hold back laughter.

'Why?'

'Just don't, don't say anything like that to her!' Despite that Hiei didn't listen he just awaited Yukina to talk.

"Thank you Hiei my like this you are nicer then usual." She complimented.

"Why wouldn't I be you are really pretty and very nice." She giggled a bit.

"Thank you again." Then she got up.

"I'm sorry to be so short in my coming here but I just wanted to see how he was and to see if you needed anything." She said walking over to Kurama

"It's all right Yukina but I do think Hiei really likes you now." He smiled "but no we're fine here thanks for the consideration." He said looking over to Hiei who was still watching Yukina intently.

"Alright well I'll see you later Kurama, Bye Hiei I will see you both later." She said going to the door.

When she finally left and Kurama was sure she had left he started laughing.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"This is so funny you like Yukina." He didn't even realize what he had said until Hiei asked, "What's wrong with that? She is very nice and very pretty."

"Uh, nothing absolutely nothing." He tried to cover up.

'Stupid fox good thing he didn't say anything or else I would have killed him.'

'Really, what would he say?' Hiei mentally asked. But then his vision became blurry, it all happened quicker then normally until finally he was in a large room.

Two other people were in it besides himself, one was bandaged all around it's face and tied at the arms. The other had piercing all around his face.

"But I am wiling to nullify our contract IF you defeat me." Said the guy with all the piercing

Suddenly he found himself saying, "I thought I had made myself perfectly clear I have no intention of revealing myself to anybody" Who was he talking about?

"Yes but that was before you met her."

"ENOUGH, we must get back to the matter at hand, the fates of your very lives are now hanging in the balance. It's the beauty of battle one mans virility is jousted against another mans strength. Now is the time to determine which man will be."

"PROCEED." She said then Hiei automatically took a sword from his side and took it out throwing the scabbard aside.

The other man took a circular weapon that went all the way around. Both of them stood ready.

Suddenly Hiei sated running towards the man and in one movement it was all over. Hiei had to sit and watch not able to do anything as he sacrificed his own arm to slice the other man's head in half.

Hiei wanted to scream, he to had killed what had he done, why? But he was pulled back from it and back into the dining room Kurama stood overhead.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Hiei breathed heavily as if he had been denied air for a long time, remembering what he had seen he looked at his arm that was supposed to be cut off; but it was still there, odd.

"Kurama how come I still have my arm?" Kurama looked worried at him.

(At the time when all of that had happened they had been split up to different leaders if you know. If not I might explain in my next chapter but only upon request also if you know more information about this please feel free to tell me!)

"You've always had your arm."

"But I saw I cut it off and then I cut a guys head in half." He explained.

"It might have been when we split up for a while and you went to lord Mukuro." Hiei only nodded he was still somewhat disturbed by these images.

Why would he kill anybody? What had they done to him? Hiei didn't understand why he would ever do anything so odd and wrong as to kill someone. (I laugh at this SOO hard! I mean he I know he isn't himself but THAT is WAY not himself!)

'It's so odd it seems as though he is revisiting his past memories. I can only wonder what he will do when he sees what he used to be like, when you used to kill without meaning.' Kurama thought as Hiei started eating his sweet snow (AKA ice cream.)

A/N: Kind of odd I had to spend a while going back and forth on my DVD trying to get that one scene with Shigure and Mukuro, oh well it all paid off.

**If you want to submit something where it includes Hiei and someone else or something Hiei has seen that might be disturbing for him to see now please review or e-mail it to me! I can't wait to hear them!**

**And if you want me to add anything with Hiei and Yukina's growing relationship please review or e-mail it to me also. All entries will be taken into DEEP consideration and you WILL be credited for the idea 100!**


	6. The true me

Hey everyone I decided I would write this since I lost my other document with my 4th chapter to my NEWEST STORY called 'cutting' it is really good and very detailed please go and read it then give me your support!

Reviewers

Chapter 6

Hiei finally finished eating and announced that he was going to go to sleep now. Kurama nodded and Hiei went down the hall and back into the familiar room.

As he walked by he noticed something reflecting in the mirror that caught his eye. He looked over at the black case that sat on the other side of the room.

He went over and picked it up, curiosity getting the better of him he took the handle of the object and slid something heavy out. He almost jumped back when he realized it was a sword.

'Why is there a sword in here?' He wondered examining the blade.

'Because it's mine.' Hiei got a confused look on his face.

'Yours? Don't you mean mine?' He asked sliding the blade in and out of the container.

'No, it's mine first you don't know how to use it and second I'm the true Hiei.'

Hiei jumped back at this, how could this person be the true Hiei? It was all-confusing for him to think about and the more he did the more confused he got.

A/N: I know ULTRA short but I thought that would be a good ending and a good scene. Anyway as I said before I have a NEW STORY CALLED 'CUTTING.' Please read and give your support to it because right now I'm feeling VERY uneasy about it.


	7. The dream of my death

Hey everyone I am still in MAJOR writers block and I am trying to start and write two other stories but they're not fanfictions, just regular stories I write in my free time. (I won't go into explaining what they are about.)

Reviewers: I thank everyone who reviewed to me in my last few chapters!

Chapter 7 The dream of my death

(Oh yeah I am writing this chapter out of a request from I think Mea but I'm not completely sure about it.)

'This cannot be.' Hiei said his eyes trembling as he mentally spoke.

'It is, I am you before I lost my memory.' (Wow my brain hurts from trying to write that and make sense of that.) The other Hiei replied.

'No that can't- you're lying!' Hiei shot back blocking that annoying voice out and crawling into bed.

It felt like he had not slept in an eternity his eyes fell automatically when his head hit the pillow and he was instantly out.

DREAM

A mist of snow blew as Hiei looked around his surroundings, he was being held by an unfamiliar woman and he was wrapped in some type of cloth.

'What's going on?' He wondered wishing he could look around. (Remember this is memory and he can't change what happened even by looking around, he just has to go with it all. Wouldn't that suck though?)

The woman took out a jewel an a string and put it in the bundle with Hiei.

"I'm sorry." The woman said tears welding in her eyes.

"Do not pity the beast." Came a old woman's voice from behind. 'What are they talking about?' Hiei wondered as another voice came in.

"Please Rei don't!"

But what came next scared Hiei out of his mind. The woman identified as Rei dropped him off a large cliff into what seemed like an endless void.

"You killed my son!" Came that one woman's frantic voice.

Hiei wanted to scream out for help but nothing happened, he just kept falling, and falling until he was jolted awake by someone.

(Wouldn't it suck if I left it there? Well fortunately I'm not.)

Kurama stood above him his hands on Hiei's shoulders and his green eyes full of worry like he had been shaking Hiei for a long time and he hadn't woken up. (Hm, why does THIS sound familiar?)

"Hiei, what happened?" (Oh yeah WAY familiar.) Kurama asked getting off him and allowing him to get up.

"I don't know, it was scary, they dropped me off a cliff!" Hiei said trying not to remember the dream.

"I was wondering when you would dream of your own banishment. Yes sadly that really happened." Kurama said but mostly to himself.

"Why did they throw me off?" Hiei said looking out the window and noticing it was the next morning. (Wow that was a short night.)

"Uh, to put it simply because you were you." Hiei still didn't understand. 'I can't tell him who and what he is yet.' Kurama thought motioning for Hiei to follow him out into the kitchen.

"Here eat this and I will be back in a moment." Kurama instructed setting a bowl of peanut butter cereal in front of him. (I was eating that at the time of writing this lol.)

A/N: Ok I'm done for now I know this was short also but still at least I updated. Please review and I add more.

Next time the talk with Koenma!


	8. Your own past and nothing more

Hey everyone I am back with chapter 8 and as you know I have been having some MAJOR problems with my story 'Cutting' and have decided to repost it as 'Cutting myself.' Or something like that. Whatever I'll have it up and it WILL get finished!

Reviewers: (You no how confusing it is for me to keep track of these?)

Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover: No he hasn't but he might I'm not sure yet.

Sadandlonely: Ok but I don't know either I have NO idea I am open for ideas you always have been able to give me good ideas in the past!

Chapter 8 Your own past and nothing more

"Koenma sir I have a question." Kurama whispered into the Communicator. Koenma sat at his desk drinking a tall glass of chocolate milk. (That brings back memories lol.)

"What is it Kurama?"

"It's Hiei I don't know if you know but he has been seeing visions from his own past." Kurama tried to explain looking back at Hiei who sat at the table trying to figure out how to use a spoon.

"I see, and?"

"Well last night he saw the vision of his banishment."

"And?" Kurama's shoulders dropped Koenma was defiantly slow today.

"He doesn't know what it is and even questioned me about it."

Koenma blinked a few times then got really close to the screen. "You didn't tell him did you!" He now held a machete in his hand and shaking it in a warning tone.

"No sir I didn't but I'm afraid to know what will happen when he sees more… visual memories." Koenma backed up and threw the machete to the side.

There was a clunk noise and Ogre's (Sorry if that's wrong that's just what I've heard people call him.) voice filled the area. "Koenma sir that was my head."

"Shut up Ogre I'm trying to think." Koenma pulled out a slingshot and a rock. The screen went to that familiar pink screen with the white words 'Please wait' written on it.

"Koenma sir that was my head again." Ogre said as the screen went back to normal and Koenma put the slingshot down.

(LMAO that was awesome!)

"Ok now I don't think you should tell him very much it might be better to let him live this time freely and enjoy what little happiness he has now."

Kurama knew Koenma was right, being the forbidden child Hiei had never really been open to many things or many people. It would be good for him to enjoy himself while he could.

"Yes sir I understand."

"Before you go Kurama you will be the first to know you, Yusuke and Kuwabaka, excuse me Kuwabara have a new mission." Kurama smirked at Koenma's purposely made mistake.

"What about Hiei sir, I don't think it would be wise to leave him here alone or allow him to come with us while he is in this state." Koenma put a finger to his chin.

"Yes you're right you can leave him at the temple with Genkia and Yukina." Kurama nodded in understanding.

"After you drop him off there get Yusuke and Kuwabara and get up here it won't take more then a few days for this mission it's just a simple tracking and killing a demon."

"Yes sir I will do that immediately." Koenma nodded and the screen went blank.

"Hiei I have to go somewhere for a few days but you will be staying with Yukina for a while." Kurama explained going back into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked spooning another spoon of cereal in his mouth.

"I have to go out of town for… family issues." Hiei seemed to buy it and decided he had enough to eat.

"Ok can we go now I want to see the cute Yukina." Hiei took his bowl to the sink then went back to the front of the table.

"Yes we can go now." Kurama got up and the two headed for the door.

A/N: **Ok now I have to say for the next two or three chapters it won't have Kurama or anyone else in it. It will be mostly centered around Hiei and Yukina's relationship and how much the true Hiei hates it.**

Please review and I will update soon! First I have to set my one story right then comes this and my other story. (This is VERY getting confusing!)


	9. Let's go out

Ok I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated it's just that things have come up and I have a lot of stories going on so it's been hard.

I had reviewers I love you and thank you all!

Chapter 9 let's go out

"Good morning Kurama, Hiei what can I do for both of you?" Yukina asked opening the front door.

"Good morning Yukina would it be alright if Hiei stays here for a few days?" Kurama asked as Yukina showed them both in.

"Yes of coarse is something wrong?" Yukina asked

"No nothing's wrong we just have another mission to do and Koenma said it would be best if Hiei didn't go until he gets his memory back." Kurama explained

"Oh ok then." Yukina sounded understanding Hiei liked the way she was very calm and nice towards every body else but something told him he shouldn't be doing this.

"I'm sorry to go so suddenly but I still have to get Kuwabara and Yusuke." Kurama said moving towards the door.

"I understand be safe all of you." Yukina called as Kurama went out the door shutting it behind him.

"So Hiei what do you think we should do?" Yukina asked looking down at him with a warm smile. "I don't know anything you want is fine with me." He said caringly.

Yukina blushed some, "Let's have some fun then." She grabbed his hand and they went out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Hiei asked letting himself be dragged by her, it was funny her touch felt so cold but her smile and her personality felt so warm.

"Like I said we're going to have fun!" She said happily

A/N: **IMPORTANT**: Ok I know this also was supper short but I didn't know what to put as them having fun together that's why I need ALL OF YOU to review to me telling me what the two of them should do on their day out!


	10. let's go out part 2

Hey everyone I'm back with a new… ok I REALLY hate saying that every time I update I mean you know who I am and that I'm doing so why say it? Oh well whatever.

Reviewers:

Mr. Leader: You're saying it's baaadddd crise!

Sadandlonely: thanks

Chapter 10 let's have fun part 2

**GUESS WHAT time for a disclaimer and this one has a FISH involved**: I don not own YYH and never will unless I was slapped with a fish a few times and wasn't in my right head and… wait… no even then I wouldn't own it but it WOULD be funny!

Ok now for the actual story

Yukina dragged Hiei down the sidewalk and into a building. "Where are we?" Hiei asked as she stopped.

The building was bright and many things hung on the wall but the one thing that stuck out the most was a smell.

It smelt of a certain chemical but he couldn't tell what.

"We're at the city pool it's a hot day and I thought that would be fun to do." She said with a smile.

They both got swimsuits and went to change into them. Something had made Hiei get a black one and when Yukina came out she was wearing a sea green bikini. 'She's so pretty.' Hiei thought

'Don't say that!' The old Hiei screamed at him.

'Why?'

'Just don't!' Hiei shrugged it off and they went outside onto the pool deck. Not a lot of people were there surprisingly and as soon as Yukina set her stuff down she jumped into the water making a splash.

"Come on Hiei." She called that smile on her face.

He smiled back at her and jumped in. Water consumed him and instincts told him to blow out his nose so he did. He sank to the bottom and just sat there for a moment.

When his surroundings started to spin he came back up to the surface. He started coughing from lack of air but it soon subsided.

Yukina laughed but asked, "Are you alright?" He nodded and they began to swim around.

LATER ON

They stayed at the pool most of the day but soon left as the sun started to set casting a orange glow on the sky.

"The sky is so beautiful at sunset don't you think Hiei?" Yukina asked as they walked along the sidewalk on the edge of town.

"Yes it is come with me." Something probably the old Hiei grabbed her hand and made him run.

"Where are we going now?" She asked but something in her voice said that she liked the mystery of it.

"You will see." He said but in truth he didn't know where he was going either. 'Where am I going?'

'Somewhere that will make her happy.' The old Hiei replied

'How do you know what will make her happy?'

'Call it a… brotherly instinct.' They entered the edge of a forest that had a clear view of the horizon and the setting sun.

"Oh Hiei this is beautiful." Yukina said her eyes widening and pulling Hiei down to sit. "Let's watch it." She said the orange glow on her face; Hiei nodded returning the smile.

The two sat in silence until Yukina said, "This is something I wish I could do with my brother." Hiei's eyes widened for some reason and he looked aver at her calm face.

"You have a brother?" She looked surprised for a moment but then remembered he probably didn't remember that either.

"Yes but I can't find him, you were actually helping me to find him." Hiei was astonished by the new found information but something also told him he was related to this issue more then just helping her find her brother.

"Wow I had no idea I'm sure you will find him someday." Hiei said thinking it was the only right thing to say.

But then his head started to pound like he was going to go out and see another vision or whatever it was. (I don't remember if I said those things were his memories or not.)

He closed his eyes to try and cease the pain but it didn't help any. He found himself being taken back to another scene.

A/N: Yeah I'm leaving it there for now but I WILL update I just need your reviews first.

**IMPORTANT:Oh and everyone go review to my friend Stantonluver and her story "Sesshomaru's love life." Please tell her I own the robot monkeys, and tings like that. Don't ask just please do thank you so much!**


	11. Im going to bed

Hello everyone I'm sorry it's been a while but I have not forgotten about you! Ok now I have nothing to say except my disclaimer and the actual story.

Reviewers:

ShatteredSoul56: I'm glad you like it.

YamiKaze Ryuu: Thank you so much! What's your name mean anyway. Also I have an idea for your story! Ok I'll make this short but since it's Kurama's house and stuff and Hiei's all low on sugar or whatever you should put some drama in it and make it like they don't have anything that sugary in the house! I just thought it would be AWSOME to read!

Ok now onto the story!

Chapter 11: The vision

(This is becoming very confusing.)

Hiei reopened his eyes but this time he found himself standing on a ice type plane. (Ok this might be wrong but I'm trying my best.)

"Hina also had a daughter in which she named Yukina. She was the most beautiful and gentle of all the ice apparitions."

What was going on? Why was Yukina involved in all of this? Hiei turned and walked away slowly and his vision went out and back to the sun-setting scene.

"Hiei? Are you ok I couldn't get you to do anything you were in a sort of trance," Yukina said looking worried at him.

This was still so confusing to him, who was Hina? Why was that girl talking about Yukina? And what kind of relationship does he really have with her filled Hiei's mind to capacity.

"Yes I'm fine." Hiei replied shaking his head to get some of the aftermath pain out of his head.

"Let's go back to the temple and I'll make some dinner ok?" Yukina asked standing up and helping Hiei up as well.

"Yes ok."

The two walked back to the temple in silence each of them thinking about something different.

When they walked into the house the sun had fully set but Hiei was still trying to make sense of the different visions he was seeing in his head.

"I'll make dinner." Yukina said already heading for the kitchen

"No I'm just going to go to bed now thank you though." Hiei said with a smile and headed down the hall toward the guest bedroom that had been set up for him.

A/N: I know this was short but I have NO idea's! IF YOU WANT UPDATES I NEED IDEA'S! ASAP PLEASE!


	12. Who are we 2 take your happiness away

I'm sorry but I have to post a Authors note for right now. I have absolutely NO idea's for this story so if you want to read anymore of this story then I better get some idea's because this story is WAY harder then anything else I have written!

Ok sorry again for this but I don't have any ideas and I want to put up a good chapter for once instead of scraping my brain for nothing and making a chapter that I'm not proud of myself!

Anyway please send your idea's by a review or by e-mail my e-mail is up on my profile so if you want to do that I'm absolutely fine with that also!

Thanks again for your understanding!

Chapter 12 Who are we to take your happinsee away

The days passed by and Hiei continued on at the temple with Yukina and Genkia. Hiei and Yukina spent a lot of there time together and slowly built up their relationship.

But finally Kurama came and got Hiei explaining that their mission went well but was a little more complicated the originally thought.

The two walked down the sidewalk in silence Kurama thinking about the mission they had just completed and Hiei trying to figure some way to ask Kurama about this mysterious Hina person and how he knew about her.

Kurama seemed to know a lot about his past and what he used to be like it only seemed right to ask him of this type of question.

"Kurama." Hiei finally said still looking at the sidewalk.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anyone named… Hina?" Hiei asked looking up at him hoping for the right response.

"Not personally but I do know that she was your mother why do you ask?" Kurama said as Hiei's eyes got wide for two reasons.

First the woman in his vision had said 'Hina ALSO' which meant she had two children and one of them was Yukina and Hiei had a definite feeling that the other was himself.

Second he had asked the impossible, considering is situation it really didn't seem right that he remembered something now. He would have to tell Kurama about all of his visions.

"I… I saw it." Hiei finally said after weighing his options briefly.

"What?" Kurama was obviously confused about this.

"Every once and a while I see different visions of things." Hiei replied explaining it into further detail as they exited the side walk and to the temple stairs.

"Explains the whole you seeing my match with Karasu and you wondering why you weren't missing an arm." Kurama said more to himself rather then to Hiei.

"Yeah but it's confusing I've seen all these things with Yukina; and this lady named Hina now."

'I have to wonder what the real Hiei would do if he saw what was going on.'

"Hiei to tell you the truth you were never a very how should I say… considerate person. You used to kill people just for fun when you were younger."

Hiei's face turned horror struck as he heard of these things that honestly sounded so foreign to him.

"Although it is nice seeing how you would have turned out if you hadn't been thrown out these past few days it is hard not having the real Hiei here that's the Hiei we called our friend even if he didn't think the same." Kurama explained.

"I have to ask though."

"Yes?" Hiei said as they went up the stairs.

"If you could go back to the way you once were… would you?" His large green eyes held sorrow, and longing and now Hiei felt so ashamed but he didn't know completely why.

"I don't think I want to go back to that type of person." He finally said shaking his head.

Kurama's P.O.V

I figured he would say something like that after what I had said but it had to be done. If it didn't he would have had to find out the hard way and it might have had a dramatic effect on him.

I understand his reasons completely but it is hard to live with it.

As much as I like seeing this new Hiei I still like the old one better that is the one I have known for a good portion of my life.

I can't change what he thinks or what will happen in the near future but I still hold my thoughts firm.

But then again who are we to deny him the happiness he has been robbed of since his very birth?

A/N: FINALLY I updated I have to tell you I have my ending all ready to be written but what happens before that is a complete mystery to me.

That's why it took so long for me to update I HAVE NO IDEAS LEFT! So please when you send me all those nice reviews please send your ideas and if or when I use them you will be credited for them.


	13. Back again

Hello everyone I'm back finally with the next and last chapter of this story but I'll explain everything at the end so I don't take up a lot of room!

Chapter 13

Hiei retreated to his room and sat on the bed. 'I really don't know who I am.' He thought to himself looking over at the shut door.

Everything seemed a fog of confusion in which he couldn't remember anything, or just about. He didn't know how we was supposed to be acting, saying or how he should feel it was like he was a completely different person.

Falling on his back he tried to remember, anything if it would help him to realize his true self.

Nothing came, he spent about a half hour trying to recount on anything but it seemed like a wall, like something wouldn't let him remember.

Finally he felt his eyes getting heavier, he didn't want to sleep not in the least he had to much stuff to try and figure out he could see as well as hear the sadness within Kurama and he didn't know how to help him.

His eyes dropped and he quickly opened them again he wouldn't sleep, not now. It felt as though if he slept he would never wake up; he would be lost again.

Despite his attempts to keep himself awake and focused his eyes fell and Hiei fell into that cloud of darkness.

NEXT DAY

Eye's moved under closed lids unable to open them. Hiei opened his eyes and looked around, where was he?

It took a moment before memories started to come back to him and he remembered being locked in his own mind and having someone else running his body.

(If you don't understand this is the old Hiei now.)

He got up only to falter a bit before regaining the power in his body. He was never aware of what had happened during the time when he wasn't in control; hell he had barely known whether it was day or night then.

He opened the door and peered down the silent hall. He was in a room of the temple he had been in it enough to know this.

But where was everyone? Hiei figured they were in the living room like they always were.

Sure enough when he walked out into the room Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara sat there doing really nothing.

"Hey shorty's up!" Kuwabara said. Everyone looked him way and instantly a bright smile spread across Kurama's face.

Probably noticing his confused look Yusuke said, "You've been out since yesterday what happened to you?"

"I don't know." Hiei answered going over to his familiar seat at the window. "Is he starting to act like the old Hiei or is it just me?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke who nodded his head.

"I heard that." Hiei said shooting a glare at Kuwabara that clearly said I'm-plotting-your-death.

"Hiei's back." Kurama said closing his book.

"Really?" Being Yusuke he had to see proof before he believed anything.

"Hm… a test is in order." Kuwabara thought aloud scratching his chin then going over to Hiei.

With one hand he touched his hair. (If you don't understand I advise you to go read either the 2 or the third chapter.)

One movement and Hiei threw Kuwabara out the NOT open window shattering it upon impact.

Everyone starred at him now and he just sat his eyes shut. "Well then that's more then enough evidence." Kurama said then looked at him.

"What brought you back to your old self?"

"I don't know." Silence met the room again as everyone thought.

"Hey who cares we got our friend back and that's enough for me. Besides the other Hiei just wasn't as good… kind of creepy actually." Yusuke said going over and flinging an arm around Hiei's shoulders.

"I advise you not touch me detective." Hiei said almost promising a painful death if Yusuke continued with his actions.

"Right then… I'm just going to go… check on Kuwabara to make sure you didn't kill him." Then Yusuke ran out of the room.

Kurama smiled at how good it felt to have things back to normal.

"Kurama." Hiei said bringing him back to reality.

"What did I… act like?" Hiei asked a blank look on his face.

Kurama thought of how to put it into words, "You were very out of character."

"And that means what?"

"You never worried about hiding anything if you wanted to be happy then you were, same with any other emotion. Other then that you were kind of confused a lot." Kurama explained

Hiei didn't say anything he couldn't. He couldn't think of anything to really say about his actions.

"Hiei don't blame yourself you weren't aware of what you were doing at the time. If anything it was the first time in your life when you've been happy."

"Yes… but I don't remember it." His face held nothing though it rarely ever did but his eyes held his sadness but for reasons Kurama couldn't say.

"How did you know I was back to… being me?" Hiei finally asked changing the subject.

"What?"

"When you first spotted me you smiled as if everything was completely normal how did you know?"

"Hiei you have been my friend for longer then I dare count it's almost my job to know you inside and out. When I saw the confused look on your face I knew you were back to being you."

"Honestly… did you like the other part of me?"

"No I didn't it was interesting to see how you would have turned out had no of the stuff ever happened to you but in the end I had been around you to long to have you or your personality changed at all."

Hiei smirked at him as Kurama stood up and offered him a hand.

"Come on we better go check on Yusuke and Kuwabara." Hiei took the hand and the two started out without another word.

This had been a experience that didn't change a lot but it did show how much Kurama was and always would be his friend.

The End

A/N: I'm surprised to say that this chapter wasn't to bad for not having any idea's lol. Anyway the story is done and now I can slide it out of the way for now. If anyone has any ideas for stories they would like to see please either review me them or e-mail me. (My e-mail is in my profile.)

Anyway now I can get on with my other stories which I STILL can't keep track of them lol. I never knew this stuff would be so confusing lol.


End file.
